


auburn sunlight

by caramel216



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, bc FUCK IT, yeah so i have this au where masumi pines after sakuya right off the bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramel216/pseuds/caramel216
Summary: prompt: masumi brushes the hair out of sakuya's eyesshort fic because i have like a million other long fics and they are. angsty and it hurts so... masumi in love with sakuya and sakuya not knowing how to deal
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 147





	auburn sunlight

"Your hair's getting long."    
  
A click, and a blink - Masumi glanced at Sakuya, his regular blank expression staring up at him. He was closer than Sakuya anticipated - Sakuya blushed, they made eye contact - and he tore his eyes away.

"Ah… Do you think I should get a haircut?"   
  
Masumi hummed. His brow furrowed, tilting his head to the side. 

"Nah. You look cute."   
  
Sakuya made a miffed sound, feeling his face burn. He could feel his face burn as red as his hair, looking back down at his scripts. He was supposed to be focusing, but Masumi was like a cat, wasn't he? Draping himself over Sakuya, prowling and begging for attention.

"Masumi-kun, s-stop saying things like that..."   
  
Masumi grunted, scooting closer to Sakuya's scripts. He was within Sakuya's clear line of sight now - Sakuya felt his heartbeat rush at the sight of Masumi's adoring expression at him.    
  
Sakuya's pulse skipped a beat, knowing that Masumi was looking at him in genuine adoration. He'd never thought that Masumi would be this way, but Masumi latched onto him so quickly from the beginning… Doing nothing but showering him in constant affection….

"Y-You're so h- Masumi-kun?!" Sakuya yelped, Masumi batting aside his scripts. As if to say they weren't as important as he was, Masumi shoved his face into the space between them and Sakuya's own face. They were really close now.

"M-Masumi-kun, what are you-"   
  
"Can you even see like that?"   
  
Sakuya blinked, mind buzzing at how close they were. His blush certainly hadn't gone away, and Masumi's position to his face wasn't doing anything for him. Sakuya huffed, looking away - his heart was racing much too fast, and Masumi gently raised his hand to his face.

"If it gets in the way of your reading…" Masumi whispered - his voice was gentle, close to Sakuya's face, and he couldn't help but shudder - "...You should just move it, you know."   
  
"M-M-Masumi-kun-!" Sakuya yelped, batting Masumi's hands away from him. He was almost dizzy from how Masumi was doing that - he swore that he'd be inhumanly red by the end of that.

"Personal - Personal space!"

Masumi paused, then moved a bit away. He looked almost disappointed, and Sakuya couldn't help but share the same feelings. Still - 

"Sorry." A low, confused whisper, like Masumi didn't know what he was doing was wrong - Sakuya sighed, carrying the same burning face on him as he looked away. Masumi really didn't know the meaning of personal space, and as much as Sakuya loved-   
  


Ah.

"I-It's okay, Masumi-kun… Just don't do that without warning, okay?" Sakuya thought he might combust.    
  
"Okay."

A pause.

"Can I move the hair out of your eyes?"   
  
Sakuya huffed, his infuriating blush lessening to a gentle blush, before giving Masumi a look. He almost looked like a sad puppy - Sakuya snorted, nodding his head.

"Y-yeah…"

Masumi was quick - a gentle brush of his hand, pulling the hair in front of his face behind his ears, his fingers gingerly grazing his skin. Sakuya swallowed, braving a glance at Masumi's face.

He looked utterly entranced.

Sakuya tore his eyes away almost instantly, burying his face in his shoulders, hiding his own flustered expression. Could he really help it if Masumi made his heart race, made his heart pound? His mouth couldn't help but twist into a giddy smile at the sight, nothing but a blissful fool in love.

"Is it better now?"   
  
"Y-Yeah."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i said fuck it have au time


End file.
